Dream On
by Seanait
Summary: It's a dream that I had recently, it's a little strange... Names have been changed to protect privacy, lol


Dream On

First to start this story, we need a little background information. Teal'c was away on another mission, having to do with the Gou'ald, with SG-3. SG-1 was just doing a recon mission, so their long time friend, Jessica Doyle, a civilian, was allowed to come along with them. She was like Daniel, in the respect that the civilian didn't know how to use a gun very well, she could use one though. The girl was handier than Daniel and the rest of the team, more... MacGyver like. Anyway, SG-1 had gone to a new planet called P2J-655 to find that their level of technology was almost equal to the farmers that live out west in the U.S. They had gotten there to find a reddish-orange horizon that was a constant. It was like "having a constant sunset," as stated by Daniel. After peaceful and successful negotiations with the people of Allera (P2J-655), the team went to return home...

SG-1 stood before the giant Stargate, ready to go home. The orangey light of the atmosphere reflected off of them and everyone else. The gate had an otherworldly look to it as the naquada silver and the orange combined.

"Daniel, dial us up," Jack had ordered. The rest of the team, including Jessica, who'd gotten her first trip, finally, through the gate earlier that day at the SGC, stood around waiting for the gate to open. She'd seen the gate go off before in the base, but like General Hammond, she'd now been through it twice. Or would be going through it to make twice. Daniel dialed up the gate. The seven chevrons locked in place, but nothing happened, the wormhole didn't open. Daniel tried again without hope. The team turned to face the waiting villages, who'd come to see them off. Suddenly, there was a metal on metal grinding sound, not harsh and unpleasant, but noticeable. They all faced back towards the gate to notice that the inner ring was spinning around and around pretty fast. The gate soon slowed and stopped. Sam gawked at it, that shouldn't have happened, it was theoretically impossible. The villagers told them that they could all sleep in the barn, since their houses where made for no bigger than their family size. Jack muttered something like, "Don't have a lot of friends over?" The villagers had told SG-1 about a mystical man down the road that might get them home. Luckily for the team, the natives didn't have and had had any animals in this barn recently. It kept them for hearing Jack's complaints about smelly pigs and such. There the team slept for the night before leaving the next morning for the 'magic' man. Jack had thought it wasn't such a good idea, but Jess pointed out that it was probably the only way home. So they left the village behind. They walked for what seemed to be endless hours. They had noticed that it had started to snow. Sam, Jack, and Daniel turned to their friend, knowing full well how much she loved the snow. Jessica was happy. Through the forest then went until a house appeared out of seemingly nowhere. The lawn in front of it was perfect, except for the new frosting of snow. All were mystified. There was a single ball out front. It was a blue beach ball. Jack went to pick it up and couldn't. He stepped back with the group. A voice came over them.

"Only the Chosen can pick it up, pick it and make two. They all looked at Jess experimentally.

"It's all yours Jess," Jack said. Jessica went to touch the strange and random ball. The moment she picked it up, a second ball appeared – a blue soccer ball this time. She dropped the first one immediately. Jess stepped back, shocked, into the arms of the archeologist, Daniel. He steadied her carefully, but she stayed in his arms, too shocked to move. The redhead enjoyed his presence being there.The voice invited the team into their innocuous pool in the back yard. Jack violently rejected saying that he was not swimming in the snow without a bathing suit. Daniel insisted that they did so as to not offend the host – whom might be able to get them home. Jack thought about it and finally agreed. The bathing suits appeared in front of them, right size and all. They all changed, put their clothes on the side of the pool and slid in. First they had checked for Goa'ulds, seeing as they liked this kind of atmosphere. When they got in, Sam took a couple laps around the pool to warm up for whatever the host might ask of them. Jess was taking off her eagle claw necklace and her Celtic cross by the side of the pool. The eagle necklace came off, but the Celtic cross slid off its chain and dived into the water. It was a precious object of hers. "Shit," she muttered and dived down after it. The rest of SG-1 watched with interest as their friend dove after a small object which she couldn't see because of a lack of goggles. When she cam back up, they were all in their clothes in the living room of a house. They presumed that it was the house of the pool and the perfect yard. The wife of the house greeted them and asked them all to sit. This had, so far, looked like some pretty Gouldy stuff going on. Lieutenant Ford appeared by Jessicas's side as she examined a map hanging up in the corner of the room. It was hanging over a fireplace which was blazing. Jessica didn't seem remotely surprised at Ford's appearance.

"Huh, look at this," Ford muttered to her. The map was a yellowy tint, the color of an old family document. It had a four-way intersection with a house in the middle of it. It was the house they were all located in. Off the trail leading to the right of the house, there was another trail that led parallel to it. It went through a mountain range, named on the map as the Landen Mountains. On the right path, there were the numbers "93.1 mi." inscribed on it. Down in the bottom-right of the map was another number, one similar to the mark on how far a mile is on a map. Instead of one mile, this one said "8.1 mi." The lady was cooking pancakes for the team and Ford. SG-1 didn't look surprised to see Ford there either. The pancakes in the frying pan weren't circular at all, they were more amoeba-like. Jessica walked over to one of the pans and saw that the top of it was burnt. Thinking that it was done, she took the pan off the burner and lifted a side to see if it was done all the way. She flipped the whole pancake over with the spatula and noticed that it was still gooey. Looking at it strangely, she handed it to Ford saying, "Here you go." and sat down with the rest of the team. Jessica must have drowsed off because next thing she knew it, the nice lady of the house was rousing her up. She entreated Jessica to a ride in her car. They both got in her silver Subaru Outback and headed off down the road. Not to soon after leaving, they came to a fence with a sign on it saying: "Subarus Only!" The wife gunned the pedal and they went through the gate and on to the highway. After traveling down the highway a bit, a mall came up on their right. Lily, the wife, turned into the driveway of the mall. They parked the car and went in. It was early, so not many people were there. As they walked in, they past a candy store. The lady at the counter was measuring a customer's purchase for price value. As the lady went to scoop the candy up, Lily snuck her hand in the bin and grabbed two of the customer's malt balls. Smiling shyly, Lily gave the mal balls to Jess. They walked silently through the mall until they came to JCPenney's. At JCPenney's, they found some relics that had been stolen from one of Apophis' temples. No one else knew this though. One of the relics was a giant wooden cobra, reared up and ready to strike. The two women discussed out it might have come to be on this planet. The redhead noticed that there were toy replicas of the giant cobra on display behind it. Lily was calmly outraged and they left the store. Not far from the store, they encountered two vaguely familiar faces. Familiar to Jessica that is.

"Are you Jessica Doyle and Lily Anorne?" one of them asked politely. Jessica nodded and she also realized who they were. "FBI, Special Agent John Doggett and this is Assistant Director Walter Skinner." Jessica was shocked. Lily, on the other hand, had no emotion, like the FBI agents and she were old hands. Doggett held out three cards, each with two lines on them. Two of them had Lily's name on the bottom line, the top was left for Jessica's name. She signed her name three times and signed for Lily again on the bottom line of the third card. Doggett and Skinner inspected them carefully, nodded and said "come with us." Jessica must have been knocked out or something, because suddenly she was at a headquarters of sorts. A massive building of sorts, probably secret FBI headquarters, she mused, offworld too! She noticed that she was leading a group of people through the complex and all the lights had been turned off except for the light in the hallway in which she came out of. The hallway was huge and the room beyond it was even bigger. Across the room was a balcony. So, feeling like she had a job to do, Jess started to lead the people out of the hallway, when she put her hand up to stop. Doggett was by her side instantaneously. "What's up?" he asked in hushed tones.

"Give me your flashlight," she asked for. For some reason, he gave her his gun instead and she fished a flashlight out of her pocket. It was one of those high powered small flashlights that you squeeze to get the light. She crossed her hands, putting wrist over wrist, much like an FBI agent might do. She found that this method didn't work for her and aimed the flashlight up at the balcony. Up above her and the people where snipers sitting and waiting. She shined the light in the eyes of one of the people, hoping to blind him so he couldn't shoot. Instead, he fell, doubling over in pain. He was unconscious. Doggett was amazed.

"Shine that in the middle of them," he commanded her to do. She responded promptly. One does not argue with an FBI agent on another world. The light did nothing. She shined it back and the next man fell over the same way, doubled over in pain. Jessica handed the gun back because soon all of the snipers were unconscious. She and the people ran for an exit when something started to pound away...

_pound..._

_pound..._

POUND!

Jessica woke up to find very familiar faces in her own. A very friendly Colonel said, "Hey, get up, you're late." Fearing the worst, she answered back.

"Late for what?" She looked at the faces as they looked at each other.

"Lunch," the colonel proclaimed. "Meet you in the mess hall," he said as they all left her room. Jess leaned back on the pillow and stared at the gray ceiling, reflecting on what a strange dream that had been. She sighed contently. _I'm glad to be back in the SGC._ she thought to herself. What had her friends on SG-1 been so worried about that they burst in her room? she asked as she got dressed. Jess walked down the familiar hallways contently until the familiar sound encroached upon her.

"_Offworld Activation! Unscheduled Traveler!"_ Jessica stopped in her tracks and audibly groaned. It was going to be a loooong day!

Fin


End file.
